


What Is the Point?

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: AUs- A Heck of a Lot of Them [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Attack on Titan AU!, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: In this world, Midorima is a member of the Scouts, and so is Takao. Although...nothing really lasts. Things are broken. it's one step forwards and you will always take a step back.





	What Is the Point?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is me saying sorry for not being able to update A Sniper and A Fighter. I will try my best to do weekly updates, but as I am working on a Halloween fic (I only have 5 more days- eek!) I cannot work on both on them.  
> I am nowhere near that good. I at least hope you like what I managed to put together for you!  
> Also, sorry for errors. I had Microsoft work check this for me.
> 
> (Looking back on this a year later...holy shit this is good. I'm getting better, but this...this was my best work (and maybe still is))

_The point is irrelevant._

Meeting Takao was a coincidence when Titans managed to get through Wall Rose. He was just well-known back then. Erwin was the commander.

He was separated from the rest of the Miracles then. They were told to fight and they ended up scattering. It was then that it showed how far their teamwork had degraded. They all lived. Almost everyone else in their brigade died. He finally understood what Kuroko had seen, what he had seen that no one else was able to.

Neither he nor Akashi knew that he saw when Akashi let Kuroko's childhood friend get swallowed by a Titan.

It was a bloodbath, at some times, literally.

Midorima wished that he a day like that would never come again.

In the end, they ended up losing the battle.

And after all their loses, Midorima just felt like kneeling over and stopping. What was the point of doing this if he couldn't save?

_There is no point._

The next time they had a battle, it was too soon and way too precarious. They had a human that could change into and control a Titan. He didn't believe him at all, but they supposedly had eye witness accounts and he had to go along as the Commander led them.

A plan that had so many holes...worked. The had managed to take back Wall Rose.

That day, Midorima screamed with a renewed hope that he could save people.

After the destruction and repair of Wall Rose, the miracles were disbanded to other places in the walls.

Midorima was sent to Shuutoku, a squad stationed near the wall which was known for its prowess. Its leader was a man named Masaaki Nakatani. He didn't seem to actively participate in practices, but he did know how to direct them.

_The point is happiness._

He is were he met Takao.

The love of his life didn't catch his eye immediately. He only noticed when Takao came up to him later that day and brought himself into Midorima' s light.

They worked excellently together, even putting their contrasting personalities into consideration.

When the next battle came, everyone was in high spirits. Midorima knew better than to be too happy. It could all come crashing down in a moment.

It was a month after the battle of Trost.

When the news of Titans inside the walls became known to them, for a moment, they all panicked.

"What!" Miyaji had screamed, "How could they get inside!"

"I don't know!" their messenger said, "They just are! Please arm yourselves!"

Then he ran off to the next house.

By the time they were able to get to the attack, they were several hours late. They were only in time for the fight of Utgard Castle.

It was the second time that he was a human change into a Titan.

It just wasn't natural. People are people, Titans are Titans.

He finally saw he rest of the Miracles again when they all met up at the top of Wall Rose. Akashi summoned all of them so they could meet up.

He couldn't say that he was that surprised when Akashi attacked the person Kuroko brought along with him. The world around him had had the colors bleed out of it. Everything was so pale. Except for the moment when it turned bright as Takao was blown away by the blast of the Titan falling.

As he woke up, Takao was the only thing he thought of. Not himself, not his former friends, Takao.

It took Midorima a while to figure out what Takao meant to him.

Even though the rescue mission, he wasn't able to figure it out.

_The point is love._

It wasn't until Takao kissed him and everything turned bright. And then he moved by himself and brushed his lips against Takao. The colors solidified when Takao looped his arm around his neck, pulled him closer, and kissed him.

Midorima worried every night afterwards. He knew what devastation the Titans could bring and all his wished was for Takao to leave and be safe.

Again and again he begged, but Takao refused. He said that he would go if Midorima went with him. Midorima knew that he couldn't

Everything came to its peak at the next expedition.

It went fairly well for an expedition. It was nothing compared to their disaster of a expedition when the Female Titan appeared.

That day, they lost so many people who didn't deserve to die.

_The point is fear._

Everything went well...until a pack of Titans caught sight of them and went straight for them. As they were the defense, they didn't have the protection that they normally had. Their formation had broken up somewhat, leaving them isolated.

Miyaji gave them the permission to attack, and was immediately was eaten by a Titan that had lunged forwards and taken him out. All of Shuutoku cried out at the loss of their acting commander and the battle was soon upon them.

Midorima was slashing, slicing, trying to keep everyone alive.

Then he was redirected to Takao, kneeling on the ground, doing everything he could to get his equipment working.~

He narrowed in on the Titans surrounding him and cut them all down. He grabbed Takao in his arms and grappled to the next squad.

Takao was safe and unharmed, just a little shaken up.

"Please!" He yelled out to them.

"Help, we're been attacked!"

And they rushed over to help and there was only one death.

_The point is a wild delusion._

"Is he waking up?"

"Shintarou, can you hear me?"

It was...Akashi. But what was he doing here? They were still in- no, they weren't.

Midorima wished what he had dreamed had been reality. Takao didn't survive. He didn't save him.

There were too many, and Takao died screaming. Screaming for him to move, to leave, to run, to be happy, to laugh, to save himself...that he loved him.

Only by his own skills did he survive. He would have turned his blade on himself if he hadn't passed out...why? Why did he pass out again?

"What...where am I?" Midorima whispered, his voice hoarse.

"You are in a hospital, Midorima-kun," Kuroko answered.

"What happened to my squad," Midorima commanded. The silence he got only confirmed what he expected. He couldn't stop the tears that ran down his cheeks.

He turned to get out of bed...and found that he was missing a leg.

He just turned over and laid down, wishing that all of this was some horrible dream, but nothing could be worse than the reality. 

He just couldn't deal with it anymore. He had done enough, he just wanted to go back, be safe and free. To when he was a kid and was playing with his friends. 

He doesn't want this world anymore. This world is filled with fear, pain, hurt, but it also had happiness, light, love. Had. Midorima just wanted to leave, to go somewhere else. 

In the end, there was truly no point.

_What is a point? Is it important? There isn't one anymore. Do I need one?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I hate angst. I love happy endings, sappy or otherwise, but this...this is just a punch in the stomach for me. Give me a moment, I need to grief.


End file.
